Competencia OS
by MiusuZura
Summary: Serie de OS escritos por varias autoras
1. Introducción

¡Hola! Esto es algo diferente a lo normal. Somos un grupo de locas que escriben en fanfiction (para este fandom), decidimos hacer algo… raro-divertido y terminamos haciendo una competencia de one-shots sobre parejas menos populares.

Esto consiste en que nos agrupamos de a dos para crear un OS en el cual habrán dos parejas y ustedes deben votar por review cual les gustó más. Aunque a una pareja le toco una pareja no tan poco popular ¬n¬

No se dirá quienes escribieron el OS, para evitar favoritismo(¿?)

Creo que es eso sería toda la explicación. Espero que voten y gracias por darse el tiempo de leer esta demencia, esperamos que se les haga divertido.

Integrantes a concursar:

-YazawaMaki-san

-Evi. lxh

-KoneWorld

-NicoMaki.s2

-DaniiiielaZ

-Lovenozoeli

Jueza en esta ronda:

-Naofu

POR FAVOR evitar mala onda sobre las parejas, esto se hizo con el fin de hacer algo diferente y divertido. Tal vez a no todas las escritoras les gusta las parejas que les toco (fue por sorteo), pero no significa que no se haya tomado enserio el escribir sobre ellas y hacer lo mejor posible.

Gracias por su **respeto** de antemano.


	2. KotoMaki-HonoNico

\- ¡MAKI! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN ESTE MOMENTO!

\- ¡NO QUIERO Y NO LO HARÉ HASTA QUE TE CALMES! ¡ENANA PROBLEMÁTICA!

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LE DICES ENANA?! ¡TOMATE TSUNDERE!

\- Nico-chan… por favor déjame sola, ¿sí?, no quiero volver a discutir…

\- Maki, no te dejaré ir hasta que me expliques por qué demonios la estabas besando… ¿no que todo era un juego? ¿por qué demonios estaban abrazándose? ¡Explícame qué demonios sucede entre tú y ella!

\- No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada… ayer te vi coqueteando con tu ya sabes quién… no te vengas a hacer la ofendida, después de todo tú y yo no…

\- Tú y yo no… ¿qué? - la observó algo ofendida.

\- Nada… olvídalo… - lentamente se aleja de la pelinegra, quien no pudo hacer más que observar cómo la menor se iba.

\- Eres una tonta… Maki-chan… - Pensó, mientras cerraba débil y cansadamente sus ojos.

Frustrada, cansada, e incluso confundida y enfadada consigo misma, Maki se dirigió a un lugar donde sabía podría estar sola, o al menos eso pensaba. Al llegar al tejado de la escuela se encontró nada más ni nada menos con la persona que estaba comenzando a ocupar parte de sus pensamientos, Minami Kotori. En lugar de acercarse a ella como siempre solía hacerlo, la pelirroja se quedó parada junto a la puerta, necesitaba calmar sus nervios y ordenar sus pensamientos como sea, no podía permitirse que Nico y Kotori la tuvieran así de mal. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Definitivamente era algo demasiado difícil de explicar, de todas maneras, Maki podía recordarlo, todo había comenzado unas semanas atrás, aquella tarde en que todo cambió, aquel día en que su corazón dio un enorme vuelco, todo comenzó como un juego, y terminó transformándose en algo de lo que temía llegar a disfrutar.

Como de costumbre ella solía quedarse hasta más tarde luego del ensayo, esa semana en particular estaba sumamente bloqueada, pero pensaba que quizás su inspiración volvería al tocar en dicho sitio, y es que en aquel lugar había pasado muchas cosas que la tenían feliz y al mismo tiempo muy confundida, pero había algo que tenía medianamente claro, a ella le gustaba Yazawa Nico. Pero darse cuenta de esos florecientes sentimientos no hizo más que hacerla sentir peor, ¡eran chicas por dios! Claramente Nico-chan primero tenía sus sueños, ser Idol, donde claramente una pareja no estaba contemplada en absoluto, era como darse cuenta que tenía un nuevo sueño que no podría cumplir, otra estrella que estaría en el cielo tan bella como imposible. Sentía que de alguna manera aquellos sentimientos la tenían muy bloqueada, a veces intentaba convencerse de que no era así, pero su senpai le sonreía o le peleaba y nuevamente sentía que su estómago quería salírsele por la boca. Leyó mucho al respecto (ya que al inicio pensó que era una enfermedad que misteriosamente se le venía cada vez que Nico-chan estaba a su lado), y se dio cuenta que estaba en un punto sin retorno.

Aquella tarde Maki al darse cuenta que su práctica casi motivacional estaba siendo sumamente infructífera decide irse de la escuela, no sin antes pasar por la sala del club, y fue ahí donde de alguna manera todo cambió. Ella escuchó sollozos, eran tan débiles que incluso sintió cómo se le armaba un nudo en la garganta, expresaban una pena tan grande que hasta ella misma podía palparla, necesitaba averiguar de quién se trataba. Cuando entró al salón y se dio cuenta que era Kotori no pudo del asombro y se quedó a su lado, hasta que ella decidiera a hablar. Algo incómoda frente a la situación, la menor de ambas intentó acariciar la cabeza de su senpai, no era buena con las palabras así que debía intentar algo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que por fin Kotori se dio el tiempo de levantar la vista, enfrentándose a la pelirroja, quien al ver aquel adorable rostro no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco. La mayor suspira y se acomoda en su asiento, evitando muchas veces la mirada de Maki.

\- M-Maki-chan, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que no habría nadie a estas horas… - dijo la peli gris desviando la mirada.

\- Tuve problemas intentando tocar el piano, así que decidí venir aquí para ver si había alguien con quien hablar, p-pero… luego…

\- ¿Me escuchaste llorar?

\- S-Sí… - comenzó a jugar con el mechón de su cabello.

\- Bueno, gracias por no interrumpirme… necesitaba hacerlo, pero también me da gusto que estés aquí… - sonrió dulcemente.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? Tuvo que ser algo serio como para que lloraras de esa forma…

\- Verás… - titubeó un poco, no sabía si contarle a Maki sobre sus sentimientos, pero la pelirroja le inspiraba la suficiente confianza.

\- Kotori… - no sabía por qué, pero tomó las manos de Kotori entre las suyas, dándoles un ligero apretón, era como si intentara darle un poco de valor, sin embargo, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no logró evitar sonrojarse. – p-puedes confiar en mí…

\- Lo sé Maki-chan… - acarició la cabeza de la menor. – lo sé… - sonrió, pero una pizca de dolor, miedo y confusión estaban presentes en esos bellos ojos ámbar.

Ante sus ojos increíblemente podía verse reflejada en Kotori, ella le confesó cuán enamorada está de Honoka pero que sabía que ella no la miraba de forma romántica, era exactamente lo que le pasaba con Nico-chan. Sintió tanta pena por ella, por si misma y por todo que terminó llorando junto con Kotori confesándole sus sentimientos por su senpai.

Al principio fue bueno, porque cuando tenían una recaída podían conciliarse con la otra, porque compartían aquello, era tranquilizador de cierta medida… hasta que Nico-chan empezó a ser más odiosa con ella, antes le sonreía y ahora la trataba con indiferencia.

"Maki-chan ahora solo esta con Kotori ¡Nico no perdona que Maki-chan la deje botada! ¿tienes algo con ella? ¡¿es eso?!" – Nico tenía los puños apretados, se notaba una clara molestia en su rostro.

Maki sintió rabia en el segundo que le contestó, pero luego, la invadió una felicidad absoluta… acaso… ¿acaso Nico-chan se había puesto celosa?... entonces ella… ella, ¿tenía acaso una pequeña posibilidad de gustarle?

"Si serás idiota Nico-chan! ¡Ella me confesó su mayor secreto y por eso comparte conmigo! N-no es como si quisiera que te quedaras tranquila o alguna cosa, porque no me interesa" – se cruzó de brazos.

Fue tanta la insistencia de Nico, que terminó por suceder lo inevitable sucedió, terminó por irse de boca diciéndole la verdad de Kotori (claramente sacando del relato sus sentimientos, solo contando los de Kotori) y Nico – un poco más aliviada - terminó diciéndole que se acercaría a Honoka para ayudar a su amiga Kotori (Aunque la verdad es que quería a la peli gris ocupada para que Maki-chan la mirara solo a ella otra vez).

Con ese pequeñito plan entre las manos Nico y Maki jugaron un juego por el que al final tendrían que pagar un gran costo.

Por su lado Maki se propuso ayudar a Kotori con Honoka, aunque francamente no sabía muy bien qué hacer, no es que ella fuera precisamente la más indicada para hacer este tipo de cosas, pero entonces Kotori le propone que quizás si la dejara ensayar con ella el cómo confesarse sería bueno, pero luego ambas encontraron varios errores por lo que se esmeraron en ese ensayo y error durante un buen tiempo.

En cambio, Nico había ido hasta la mismísima casa Homura para hablar con Honoka, y darle unas pequeñas "lecciones de Yuri" y vaya que fue una sorpresa cuando Honoka le confesó que a ella no le gustaba nadie de esa forma, es decir ¿cómo haría que le gustara Kotori? Nico empezó a sentir migraña pensando en cómo hacer que Honoka se enamorara de la peli gris.

Pero todas aquí estaban olvidando algo fundamental… el amor no es algo que puede forzarse, no es algo que se planea o puede arreglarse… y Nico lo descubriría de la peor manera.

Mientras Maki intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por ayudar a Kotori fue inevitable que empezaran a conocerse mejor, a verse más seguido y a descubrir cuánto tenían en común o lo bien que la pasaban juntas, fueron a citas (para simular el cómo sería una con Honoka/Nico-chan) ... pero Maki sentía que esto se le estaba escapando de las manos… Más cuando veía cómo Nico se iba junto a Honoka, no podía evitar sentir rabia de ver cómo se sonreían o lo bien que se llevaban, cómo ella quisiera estar en el lugar de la chica peli naranja, pero al mismo tiempo adoraba estar ahí junto a Kotori, aunque claramente también dolía el saber que ella hacia esto por otra chica, era como saber que sí o sí jugabas a todo a sabiendas que no ganarías nada, o al menos ella lo sentía así.

Pasaron unas semanas y la situación parecía estar dando resultados, pero no los esperados para ninguna de las cuatro chicas. Nico y Honoka se habían vuelto más cercanas, habían descubierto que, a pesar de ser completamente distintas en algunos aspectos, tenían muchas cosas en común. Honoka era una de las únicas personas – aparte de sus hermanos – que disfrutaba de la típica pose y baile de Nico, haciéndola sentir apreciada y a gusto con la peli naranja.

\- Nico-chan, ¿podrías enseñarme ese baile? – preguntó entusiasmada la menor.

\- Por supuesto, ya verás como la gran Nico ni te deja sin palabras, no querrás separarte de ella nunca más~ - exclamó de manera arrogante.

\- Estoy segura que así será, ¡Nico-chan~!

\- B-Bien, vamos… - en el rostro de Nico había aparecido un pequeño sonrojo, no podía creer que al pasar tanto tiempo con Honoka se daría cuenta de lo linda que puede llegar a ser. – Un, dos, tres… Nico Nico nii~

\- Nico, Nico nii~

\- Otra vez…

\- ¡Sí!

Situaciones como esa se iban volviendo habituales en aquella peculiar pareja de amigas, pero aun así Maki se sentía molesta. Todo aquel enojo que Maki pensaba tonto se volvió real cuando vio que Nico-chan estaba siendo sugerente con Honoka… ¿acaso le estaba coqueteando? De manera involuntaria terminó conversando con Kotori mientras se alejaban de aquella "melosa" escena.

\- Maki-chan, ¿qué sucede? – sonrió mientras se adentraban a un salón vacío.

\- Nada, solo estoy… cansada… - suspiró.

\- ¿Estás segura? – se acercó.

\- S-Sí, lo estoy… - se quedó mirando fijamente aquellos tiernos ojos.

\- ¿Pasa algo? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – preguntó la mayor inocentemente.

\- N-No… nada… - comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su cabello, algo que Kotori encontró adorable.

\- Eres muy linda, Maki-chan…

\- ¿E-Eh?

\- Maki-chan…

\- N-No me molestes… - se cruzó de brazos.

Estaba tan distraída que no se percató cuando Kotori tomó su rostro mientras ella solo tenía el ceño fruncido, pero no le duró mucho ya que la chica de cabello gris la estaba besando y todos esos dolores que sentía cuando miraba a Nico-chan estaban ahora presentes mientras Kotori la besaba, de manera natural ella la tomó de la cintura para sentirla aún más cerca, incluso, su superior acomodó sus manos tras el cuello de ella y el beso terminó por un abrupto sonido fuera de la sala… y era Nico-chan quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, ella solo atinó a ir por Nico (sin querer pensar que hace menos de un minuto había besado a Kotori) pero al no encontrarla, ahora caminaba lejos de todo, lejos de la escuela, lejos de Kotori, lejos de Nico-chan, lejos de todo aquello que la estaba confundiendo tanto.

Por otro lado, Nico se encontraba sola en el salón de club, con los puños apretados, sin saber exactamente qué hacer, tenía un sentimiento de derrota gigante, quería llorar, pero no le daría el placer a nadie de derramar una lágrima, menos por algo como el amor…

\- ¿Nico-chan? - la de cabello negro no quiso ni dignarse a mirar, sabía que esa voz no era la que ella quería escuchar, pero ahí estaba Honoka a su lado - Hey Nico-chaaan, vamos ¿quieres algunos manjuus de mi casa? ¡esos siempre te hacen sonreirrr!

\- Honoka ahora no.

\- Pero Nico-chan es la mejor haciendo reír! vamos vaaaamooooos no seas aguafiestas, ¿que tal si vamos a los juegos? ¿ehhh? ¡al menos para distraerte!

\- ¡¿Si vamos dejaras de molestarme?! ¡Veras como Nico nii te patea el trasero Honoka!

\- No creas que me dejare ganar tan faciiilllll! – dijo alzando su puño.

Al día siguiente Nico después de hablar mucho con Honoka y de hecho sentir como ese positivismo que a veces pareciera que la líder de μ's sudaba se vio empañado al ver cómo Kotori miraba a Maki, ese brillo era el mismo con el cual la pelirroja la miraba, pero ayer no había sido sí, no después de ese beso… la pobre sintió que ya no había nada más que hacer, porque tal y como le había dicho Maki, ella no tenía por qué reclamarle, ella había perdido.

El tiempo pasó y con eso, lo inevitable, las miradas nerviosas de las dos integrantes ante el resto del grupo cuando anunciaron que eran novias, el sentir la mirada curiosa de algunas sobre ella misma, el tener que sonreír y felicitarlas como si realmente fuera feliz de que todo terminara así, como si no le doliera querer estar en la posición de Kotori.

Pero no todo era tan negativo como en algún momento lo pensó, porque cuando realmente sintió que estaría sola alguien estuvo intentando recuperar su sonrisa de manera incesante, era un lado de Honoka que jamás pensó ver, ni mucho menos sentir como ahora lo hacía. Honoka jamás dejo de intentar devolver la sonrisa más hermosa de Japón, ni siquiera cuando Nico se graduó.

Ahora mismo Nico se hallaba con un gran ramo de flores esperando por Honoka que venía con su título junto a Kotori y a Umi, maldición era tan difícil seguir simulando junto a Maki que estaba bien, que era completamente feliz con Honoka, así como su primer amor lo era junto a la chica de ojos ámbar que ahora corría hacia a sus brazos y ella sonreía, no dejaba de sonreír para que la máscara no volviera a trisarse, para que el trabajo de Honoka no fuera en vano. Ya en algún momento ella sería capaz de quererla por completo.

\- Gracias por todo… Honoka… - susurró Nico.


	3. NozoKoto-NicoPana

***Pov normal***

Se encontraba una chica peligris caminando desganada por el pasillo de la escuela, tenía un lindo puchero mientras murmuraba cosas.

-¿porque Nozomi-chan actúa distinto conmigo?... cada vez que intento acercarme a ella de alguna extraña manera se aleja, en ocasiones la he provocado para que se moleste conmigo y recibir ese castigo "Washi washi", pero no hay reacción ¡me siento más ignorada que Honoka-chan! -. Decía una frustrada castaña mientras buscaba a su senpai, llevaba con ella una petición del club de idols que necesitaba que Nozomi pueda aprobar, después de todo ella es la Vice-presidenta y no pudo encontrar a Eli.

Al llegar a la sala del consejo estudiantil golpeó la puerta hasta que escucho un leve "pase" con aquella voz tan característica de Nozomi…

-ara~ Kotori-chan a que le debo el honor de tu visita -. Saludaba una sonriente pelimorada mientras sostenía unos papeles.

-necesito que revisen esta solicitud -. Le decía acercándose a Nozomi quien al ver su acción

Se alejó hasta ponerse tras la mesa.

-puedes dejarla aquí en la mesa, ¿para qué es la solicitud? -. Kotori no pudo evitar entristecerse al notar como Nozomi se mostraba esquiva con ella, al mínimo intento de acercamiento se alejaba.

-es una petición del club -. Intentaba de alguna manera alargar la conversación.

-así que necesitamos más fondos para los vestuarios... -. Decía leyendo la petición y así centrar su vista en aquel papel, Kotori al notar lo concentrada que estaba Nozomi lentamente comenzó a acercarse hasta ella.

-sí, ahora que somos nueve… -. Nozomi al sentir la cercanía de Kotori la cual estaba literalmente pegada a su oído dio un leve brinquito que intento disimular.

-entiendo, tendré que hablarlo con Elicchi -. El ambiente entre ambas se puso bastante incómodo, Kotori la miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos mostraban tristeza y Nozomi evitaba mirarla.

-¿Porque eres así conmigo Nozomi-chan?, ¿porque te alejas de mí?, ¿porque no me tratas como a las demás? ¿Porque? -. Decía con pequeñas lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos, Nozomi al ver el estado de su amiga intentó acercarse pero se detuvo abruptamente mientras miraba el piso y se mordía el labio totalmente frustrada.

 ***en otro lugar***

 ***Pov Nico***

Nos encontrábamos Hanayo y yo viendo el nuevo PV que lanzó A-Rise, momentos como estos solo los puedo compartir con esta chica amante del arroz, ambas estábamos frente a la pantalla una al lado de la otra.

-oh Anju-san se ve tan bien, el morado sin duda es su color -. Fangirleaba Hanayo a mi lado a lo cual solo sonreí.

-acepto que se ve bien pero no tanto como Nico-Nii -. Le decía haciendo mi típica pose a lo cual ella solo asintió sin ni siquiera mirarme.- Hanayo-chan~ no me ignores.

-Tsubasa-san canta precioso, armoniza tan bien con Erena -. A estas alturas ya la perdí, extrañamente sentí una sensación de molestia al ver que mi pequeña Kohai le prestaba más atención a la pantalla que a la Idol número 1 la cual estaba frente a ella, Inflé mis mejillas con molestia y fijé mi vista en esa pantalla que capturó la atención de mi acompañante. Me hice hacia atrás soltando un bufido poco femenino y me crucé de brazos. Hanayo estaba tan inmersa admirando A-Rise, que ni siquiera notó mi molestia. Eso me fastidió aún más.

-Me encanta como se ve con ese traje Tsubasa-san –dijo de forma soñadora mi kohai

-… - sólo miré con fastidio la pantalla frente a mí, Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente.

-Oh, Oh, Anju-san alcanza muy bien la nota en esta parte –intentó hacer conversación una vez más

-… -Aun así me quedé callada

-¿Nico-chan? –decidió hablarme, las cosas se pusieron tensas y ella no tenía idea del porqué

-¿Qué? –respondí con un poco de brusquedad, haciendo que mi kohai diese un saltito. Me sentí un poco mal por responder de esa forma- lo siento

-¿P-Pasó algo? –Preguntó tímidamente- ¿hi-hice algo malo?

-… -la miré y noté lo tierna que se veía mi acompañante y me sentí algo avergonzada por mi fingida indiferencia. Suspiré un poco fastidiada, pero conmigo misma esta vez- no, no has hecho nada malo

-¿E-Entonces…? –Inquirió- desde hace rato que no hablas y… b-bueno…

-¿Qué? –alcé una ceja, me sentí curiosa por el sonrojo que se apoderó de la cara de Hanayo

-P-Pues… me gusta… comentar los PV… de las idols contigo –poco a poco fue bajando su voz al hablar y se sonrojaba cada vez más

-También me agrada hablar con alguien más sobre estas cosas –le sonreí de la forma más amable que pude, lo que provocó que se pusiera aún más roja. Adorable

-Y-Yo estoy… feliz de compartir esto contigo… no sólo con cualquier persona –casi no logré escuchar eso último que dijo. Casi

A Hanayo casi se desmaya cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo. En cuanto a mi… me sonrojé a más no poder. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hablar primero, esto se estaba volviendo un poco molesto, creo que debería decir algo yo primero.

-T-Tienes razón –Hanayo me miró entre curiosa y asustada- di-digo ¿qué mejor compañía que la mía?

Puse mis manos sobre mis caderas e inflé mi pecho. Algún día me crecerán yo lo sé…

Mi kohai me quedó mirando con sorpresa antes de soltarse a reír, puso sus manos frente a su boca mientras lo hacía. Al menos logré que se riera, era algo, además, se ve muy linda de esa forma.

-S-Sí –dijo limpiándose una lágrima que caía a causa de la risa- Nico-chan es la mejor compañía

Esa sonrisa hermosa e inocente me descolocó. Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe contra mi pecho y sentí una corriente eléctrica esparcida desde mi corazón al resto de mi cuerpo.

-¡P-Por supuesto! –me giré dándole la espalda y me cruce de brazos, en un intento por ocultar mi sonrojada cara.

Ambas nos quedamos calladas, avergonzadas por nuestras palabras, esto se estaba poniendo un poco raro, aunque no en un mal sentido. Hanayo se removía en su lugar, con su adorable carita sonrojada, mirando mejor, tiene hasta las orejas rojas. Solté una risita. Ella me miró con curiosidad.

-¿P-Pasó algo? –sus lindos ojos color lila pasaban de mi cara a sus manos y devuelta a mi cara

-No –le sonreí, negando con mi cabeza- mejor sigamos mirando el DVD

-¡Sí! –su cara se iluminó

Volvimos a concentrarnos en la pantalla frente a nosotras. Cantamos las canciones, más de una vez nos levantamos y bailamos, gritamos de emoción y más. Fue una velada muy divertida junto a la castaña. Siendo casi media noche fuimos a acomodar los futones para dormir.

-Gracias por hacer esto conmigo Nico-chan –me habló en voz baja una vez que estábamos acostadas

-Sabes que siempre es un placer esto contigo –le dije girándome para mirarla mejor. Ella hizo lo mismo- siempre es agradable compartir las cosas que amas con otras personas

-Sí –contestó con una gran sonrisa- l-la ve-verdad… me divierto haciendo cualquier co-cosa contigo

-Oh –me sonrojé ante lo que me dijo- ¿t-tu... también? Yo me divierto mucho cuando estoy contigo, Maki-chan lo único que hace es quejarse de mis ideas –inflé mis mejillas

-Jeje con Rin-chan no pasa eso, pero no disfruta tanto hacer esas cosas, además que es muy enérgica así que no suele quedarse quieta mucho tiempo, o se queda dormida –soltó otra risita

-No entiendo de dónde saca tanta energía esa niña –solté un suspiro- supongo que eso nos hace una muy buena pareja

Me reí ante mi propio comentario, pero al no recibir respuesta me preocupé, por lo que intenté ver la cara de mi kohai, pero no pude, ¿la razón? Se estaba cubriendo con el futon.

-¿Hanayo? –la llamé. Ella se tensó y soltó un tierno sonidito. Bajó un poco el futon y me miró, forcé mucho mi vista para poder mirarla bien, estoy segura de que esta algo sonrojada… pero aun no la puedo ver bien…

-Ni-Nico-chan –su voz sonó en un susurro, en ese momento me di cuenta que me había estado acercando de forma inconsciente

-Lo… Lo siento –tosí para simular mi asombro y a la vez sentí mis propias mejillas arder

-E-Está bien, yo… -me miró y me sonrió tímidamente. Dios que adorable- su-supongo que-que somos una bu-buena pa-pa-pareja.

Nos quedamos mirando en un rotundo silencio, ambas avergonzadas. Creo que mi corazón está latiendo demasiado rápido. ¡Aagh!

-¡M-Mejor ya nos dormimos! –dije para evitar que esta extraña "incomodidad" se pasara

-¡S-Si! –ella se acomodó mejor y cerró sus ojos.

Yo hice lo mismo poco después. Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando siento una mano se entrelaza con la mía. Abro mis ojos y miro a otro par de ojos que me miraban con cierta vergüenza.

-Gracias por todo –me sonrió. Sentí que me derretiría en ese mismo momento

-Cuando quieras –le di una gran sonrisa

Ambas volvimos a nuestras posiciones originales, lentamente comenzaba a irme al mundo de los sueños. Apreté un poco más su mano, para asegurarme que no la soltaría, quería despertar de esta manera al día siguiente.

.

.

.

 ***devuelta al consejo***

 ***Pov Nozomi***

Sentía impotencia al no poder ser igual que todas con kotori-chan, no es que lo haya decidido así pero si permito que mis sentimientos impuros lleguen a ella sería una catástrofe para el grupo, kotori es la parte tierna y amable de u's si yo llego a corromperla con estos sentimientos impuros… destruiría a u's.

-¿yo tratarte distinto? Jeje no es nada Kotori-chan -. Intentaba restarle importancia .- y… Cómo van los diseños -. Cambiando el tema desviará por completo su atención.

-si lo haces, es solo conmigo… lo he notado Nozomi-chan, solo quiero saber el ¿por qué? -. Vaya olvidaba que Kotori-chan es muy perceptiva.- ¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?

-de verdad no es nada Kotori-chan, son cosas tuyas -. Reía nerviosa pero me sorprendí al ver a kotori-chan acercarse, rodeó la mesa hasta llegar a centímetros de mi… intente disimular un poco mi alejamiento pero fue muy notorio.

-¿entonces porque te alejas de mí?, ¿porque te pones nerviosa solo conmigo?, ¿qué me hace distinta de las demás? ¿Que hace que…

-ya entendí…. No sigas -. Negué mientras volteaba y me acercaba a la ventana, mientras mi vista se perdía en el precioso atardecer.- es algo que va más allá del entendimiento humano, es algo que puede romper la armonía del espacio tiempo y así colapsar los…

-no me distraigas con tu lenguaje espiritual, solo quiero que me des una respuesta, pero una honesta, solo eso te pido Nozomi-chan… *Onegai* -. Voltee a mirarla con una ceja alzada... Eso solo funciona con Umi, no niego que al verla así de inocente, con sus ojitos brillantes y esa expresión tan… calma, Nozomi no pienses cosas impuras que tengan relación con un par de esposas, cadenas, juguetes, etc.

-¿estas segura que quieres la verdad? -. Esta vez me acercaba yo a ella.- segura que estás preparada para saberlo... -. Le decía casi susurrando en el oído.

-¿es tan...malo?, será que Nozomi-chan... ¿me odia? -. Sentí como una parte de mi corazón se resquebrajó al oír su tono melancólico, sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas y su cuerpo temblar levemente.

 ***Pov Kotori***

¿Es cierto?, ¿Nozomi-chan me odia?, ¿que pude hacer para que ella tenga ese horrible sentir hacia mí?, ¿será que mi presencia le molesta?, ¿será…. Mi voz…

-Kotori-chan yo jamás podría odiarte, es algo más… -. Sentí como todo el aire en mis pulmones fue expulsado al escuchar que no me odiaba, sin embargo aún no me da una respuesta clara de su extraño actuar conmigo.

-¿algo más? -. Presionaba a que lo diga, mientras sin darme cuenta una de mis manos tomo la de ella, cuando nuestras manos se unieron sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo ¿ella también la habrá sentido?

-Kotori-chan... De acuerdo tu ganas y déjame decirte que no me gusta dejarme perder, pero al ser tu… la verdad es que me gustas, desde hace mucho pero cuando quise saber si tendría alguna oportunidad contigo con las cartas salió esto -. Vi su cara estupefacta mientras de mi bolsillo sacaba esa terrible carta.- "balance" esta carta es buena pero al hacerlo… salió invertida, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-yo… Te gusto -. De todo lo que me decía solo en mi mente se quedaron aquellas dos palabras "me gustas", con mucha fuerza de voluntad pude evitar soltar un chillido de alegría. Oh me pregunto algo ¿que era?... asentiré para que no se moleste por no escucharla.- si entiendo.

-es por eso que lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejadas -. ¿QUE? .- me alegra saber que lo entiendas y tengas la suficiente fuerza para preferir la felicidad de todos antes que la nuestra… digo la tuya, ahora lo mejor será que me vaya, debo mostrarle la solicitud a Elicchi -. ¿Pero qué? la vi avanzar hacia la puerta pero fui más rápida y la tome de la manga.- ¿Kotori-chan?

-¡Espera!...no entiendo, ¿porque mantenernos alejadas?, quiero decir yo te gusto y tú también me gustas, siendo así las cosas p-porque no intentamos estar juntas…

-no podemos kotori-chan, romperíamos el balance en u's -. ¿Balance?.- lo mejor es que nos olvidemos de estos sentimientos y yo intente algo con Elicchi y tú con Umi, como se espera de nosotras -. Decía entre cabizbaja y resignada.

-no quiero eso, no entiendo a qué balance te refieres Nozomi-chan -. Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón mientras aún sujetaba su brazo, sentía que si la soltaba se iría y de alguna forma la perdería.- no quiero que estés con Eli-chan y tampoco quiero estar con Umi-chan, quiero estar contigo Nozomi-chan.

-Kotori-chan no podemos, nosotras somos muy opuestas, tú eres la parte tierna y pura de u's mientras yo… yo soy lo opuesto, debes mantenerte alejada de mi o puedo contagiarte mi perversidad -. Sentí como intentaba soltarse de mi agarre a lo cual me resistí.

-no soy como piensas Nozomi-chan -. La vi mirarme extrañada.- soy muy distinta a lo que piensan los demás de mi -. La solté mientras con una de mis manos tiraba de mi lazo rojo desanudando.- quiero lo mismo que tu Nozomi-chan -. Ahora dirigía mis dedos a los botones de mi camisa, retiraba los dos primeros hasta que fui detenida por ella.

-detente, déjame entender… tú quieres que nosotras -. Le hice el gesto de que guarde silencio mientras ahora retiraba el tercer botón y le guiñaba un ojo.- ara~ y yo deteniéndome porque pensé que rompería tu inocencia, esto será divertido -. Me decía mientras cerraba la puerta del consejo y se quitaba el saco y retiraba su lazo verde mientras me daba una mirada tan… lujuriosa.


	4. NozoNico-UmiEli

_**NozoNico**_

POV NICO

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al sentir un contacto suave y húmedo en mi nuca. A los lejos podía oír una hermosa voz pronunciar mi nombre, pero mi conciencia se negaba a despertar. Levemente pude sentir unos brazos rodear mi cintura mientras aquella voz se empezaba a oír cada vez más fuerte provocándome un gemido de molestia. No quería despertar, quería quedarme en aquel reconfortante clima con la calidez de su cuerpo y la comodidad de mi cama, pero para mí desgracia cada beso que me daba en mi punto débil me arrebataba a la fuerza del ensueño, trato de resistir, de no parecer débil antes sus caricias pero ella estaba enfocada en despertarme.

Aunque era tarde, ya lo había logrado.

-Nicochi~ despierta. – me dice dulcemente en el oído provocando una sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago. Su suave respiración chocaba contra mi oreja, erizándome la piel pero aun así trato de ignorar aquellas agradables sensaciones y de concentrarme para volver a dormir.

No es hasta que siento un par de dientes morderme el cuello haciendo que me sobresaltara y que a la vez regresara por completo a la realidad. Bufo con molestia después de darme la vuelta y abrazarla por encima de la cintura mientras hundía mi rostro en su cómodo pecho que por desgracia estaba cubierta por su pijama. Ella no tarda en soltar una carcajada ante mi acción y por mis infantiles balbuceos en contra la idea de levantarme.

-Vamos, Nicochi. Hay que preparar el desayuno – A pesar de sus palabras, Nozomi se queda quieta en el lugar sin dejar de abrazarme. En respuestas a sus palabras solo aprieto más en el abrazo y con pereza levanto mi cara para luego besar su garganta logrando que se tensara por un segundo. La escucho suspirar antes de volver a hablar.- Nicochi no me provoques, sabes que hoy tengo que trabajar, sino, sería otra historia y esta vez yo estaría arriba~

-Pervertida… - Me avergüenzo por sus palabras.

-Ara~ me dice pervertida la que tiene sus traviesas manos en mi trasero.

-¡Yo no soy pervertida! – le exclamo alejándome de su cuello para hacerle frente. – Y definitivamente no tengo mis manos en tu tras… - me detengo al apretar mis manos y darme cuenta que Nozomi tenía razón. ¡¿En qué momento mis manos llegaron ahí?! Rápidamente retiro mis manos de aquel lugar con mi rostro rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Decías Nicochi? – me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. Aunque note que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente ruborizadas.

Estaba por protestarle pero ninguna excusa se me ocurría, solo opte por suspirar en derrota y desviar mi mirada de sus ojos burlones.

"¡Maldita sea! ¿Porque se tiene que ver tan linda en las mañanas? Ugh… ¡eso es jugar sucio Nozomi!" pensé volviéndola a mirar. Antes de que me empezara a molestar por mis traviesas manos (¡que quede claro, que actuaron por si solas!), y esto lo sabía por la juguetona mirada que me daba, acorto la distancia de nuestras caras dándole un beso en aquellos labios que no había probado por unas pocas horas.

"No puedo creer que una simple acción, altere tanto mi corazón." Pienso en una fracción de segundo.

-Buenos días Nozomi – le digo después de separarme del corto beso. Antes de que me pueda responder me alejo de ella saliendo de mi cama, y a pasos rápido me dirijo al baño que por suerte estaba de mi lado. Al cerrar la puerta logro escuchar un tierno 'Mouu Nicochi~' haciendo que mis labios se torcieran hacia arriba formando una sonrisa.

Después de una rápida ducha caliente, de vestirme y el importante aseo a mi cara, salgo de mi baño personal yendo directo a la cocina, que de seguro ya se encontraba Nozomi terminando de preparar el desayuno. Muy pocas veces podemos desayunar juntas debido a mi carrera como idol y a su trabajo como profesora de astronomía en una reconocida universidad. Luego de nuestro tiempo como 'School idols' cada una siguió con su destino.

Cuando nos graduamos fue muy doloroso para mí, saber que nuestro tiempo como M's había terminado, que ya no estaríamos las 9 juntas entrenando o creando aventuras y haciendo locuras, cerrar esa etapa valiosa de mi vida fue difícil. Pero para mi suerte tuve a alguien importante a mi lado que se aseguró de borrar mis angustias, de calmar mis frustraciones y de ahogar mis inseguridades. Camino a mi lado en todos estos años hasta llegar en donde estamos. Ahora esa importante persona estaba apoyada en la mesada de la cocina con el típico pero sexy uniforme de profesora puesto (que para mí bendición y desgracia le resaltaba perfectamente cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo) y con una taza en sus manos mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, diciéndome que me acercara.

-¿Qué sucede Nicochi? – me pregunta con los brazos alzados porque la estoy abrazando de nuevo hundiendo mi rostro entre sus pechos. Era mi lugar favorito… pero la razón no eran las dos grandes pero cómodas almohadas que tiene como pecho, no, la razón era porque en esta posición podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón… bueno, tal vez también por lo primero pero más por lo segundo ¡Que quede claro!

-¿Para abrazarte siempre tiene que haber una razón, Nozomi? – le pregunto un poco molesta pero ese reconfortante palpitar me tranquilizaba.

-jajaja, sabes que no, Nicochi. Tus afectos siempre son bienvenidos… y más, si son íntimos y salvajes como los de anoche – me dice con un tono sugerente.

-ugh… cállate. – trato de hundirme más en la calidez pero unas manos en mis mejillas me sacan de ese lugar, topándome con unos orbes turquesas.

-Ara~ alguien está un poco gruñona esta mañana – aplica más fuerza en sus manos aplastándome los cachetes. – Pero enserio Nicochi, ¿sucede algo? – sus ojos se achican mirándome como si fuera una sospechosa. – estas actuando algo rara.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Si recién empezamos el día. – le respondo con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Mis instintos?

-Nozomi…

-¿Los dioses?

-¿Por qué me respondes con otra pregunta?

-¿Por qué si?

-Aghhh! Es suficiente – le exclamo terminando con esta ridícula situación y alejando sus manos. Antes de que haga algo, la tomo de su camisa escotada haciendo que se incline y sin esperar presiono mis labios sobre los suyos, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos que se habían ampliado por la sorpresa. Luego muerdo su labio inferior haciendo que abriera un poco su boca y pronto mi lengua la invade chocando contra la suya creando así un beso apasionado.

Cuando mis pulmones no daban más, me separo del beso alejándome un paso, mirándola un poco molesta y cruzándome de brazos. Aunque no podía evitar que mi pulso se acelerara cuando la veía ligeramente sonrojada, sin decir que yo igual me había sonrojado.

-D-Dejémonos de tonterías y mejor desayunemos, N-Nozomi – le dije. Disimulando mi nerviosismo esperando a que aceptara y no insistiera en el tema, porque en realidad Nozomi tenía razón. Sí, me sucedía algo. Hace días había tomado una importante decisión que cambiaría mi vida en todo sentido o en la mayoría, y hoy se lo iba a hacer saber.

-Esto no es una tontería, Nicochi. Hace días que estas actuando extraña. Dime si te sucede algo o sino...

Un escalofrió de pavor recorrió mi cuerpo - ¡E-Espera Nozomi! Ni se te ocurra acercarte… - le digo alterada cuando la veo en su clásica pose de Washi Washi.

-Entonces dime Ni-co-chi~… sino sufrirás un castigo divino. – con cada palabra daba un paso, mientras que yo retrocedía.

-Y-Yo… - "Piensa Nico, ¡Piensaaa!" – lo que sucedes es que…

-¿Si, Nicochi? – sin que me diera cuenta me había arrinconado contra la pared de la cocina, alterando más mis nervios.

Una excusa cruzo por mi mente, pero esa excusa no me había agradado para nada. Aun así era mi única escapatoria, además no era totalmente mentira. Suspiro en derrota por lo que iba a decir – Nozomi… veras, hace más de una semana la agencia me ofreció hacer un Tour por Europa, y antes que me preguntes… el tour durara 5 meses. - me mordí la mejilla por dentro al notar tristeza en sus ojos, una tristeza que trato de ocultarla con una sonrisa.

-Eso es grandioso Nicochi – me dice liberándome del encierro para después darse la vuelta mientras yo me quedaba mirando su espalda notando el fuerte agarre de sus manos.

"No lo ocultes Nozomi, sé que no te agrada la idea… odio cuando me ocultas tus sentimientos para no hacerme sentir mal" – Lo es, pero aún no he aceptado Nozomi... y no creo que lo haga.

En el momento que solté esas palabras Nozomi se dio la vuelta encarándome y mirándome confundida, no entendiendo mi decisión.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué Nicochi? Esta esa es una buena oportunidad para tu carrera… ¿Por qué no aceptaras?

"Esto se está yendo por un mal camino…" pienso a la vez que suspiro.- Nozomi dejemos el tema de lado y vayamos a desayunar. – sentencie restándole importancia al tema.

-Nicochi, no trates de huir.

-No estoy huyendo… solo que sino desayunamos ahora, llegaras tarde al trabajo. – Apunte el reloj de la pared dándole más peso a mi advertencia. Trate de ahogar mi risa cuando vi el rostro que puso en el momento que vio el reloj, pero para mí mala suerte, Nozomi se dio cuenta.

-Más tarde hablaremos de esto Nicochi ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo con una pacífica sonrisa y un tono tranquilo… demasiado tranquilo diría yo.

"Estoy en el horno." Pensé dejando que el pavor se apoderada de mi pequeño cuerpo.

Después del desayuno que transcurrió en silencio y con miradas acusadoras de vez en cuando, Nozomi estaba parada frente un espejo dándole unos últimos retoques a su apariencia.

-¿No estas exagerando, Nozomi? Vas a la universidad, no a una cita. – le reclame con el ceño fruncido. Mirándola como se ponía lápiz labial, sumándole más punto a su aspecto de profesora sexy.

"Malditas sean aquellos universitarios que pueden ver a mi Nozomi en ese aspecto… solo yo, pueda verla así." Pensé sintiendo leves celos imaginando las caras babosas que pondrían esos estudiantes mirando de una forma 'no pura' a mi novia. Con solo saber las cosas que le estarían haciendo a mi Nozomi en sus mentes, hacía que mi sangre hirviera de furia.

-Es raro que me digas eso, Nicochi. Solo me quiero ver bien. – me dice con una sonrisa después de haber terminado.

-No hace falta eso, ya te ves muy bien así. – le dije con un poco de vergüenza.

-Ara~ gracias, Nicochi. Bueno me iré yendo. – camina hacia la entrada del departamento conmigo a su lado.- Y por cierto Nicochi…. No te pongas celosa. Sabes que solo te amo a ti~

-Y-Yo no estoy ce… ugh… lo siento, Nozomi. – desvió mi mirada hacia la pared antes de suspirar - Yo, solo… no puedo evitarlo. Con solo pensar en aquellos jóvenes hormonales que no quieren más que llevarte a la cama y hacerte que sabe que, me hace sentir enferma. – la vuelvo a mirar notando el brillo en sus ojos. Me cruzo de brazos y continúo con seriedad. – T-Tu eres solo mía.

No tardo en recibir un fuerte abrazo en donde mi cara termina entre sus senos dándome dificultades para poder respirar. No hace falta decir que trato de huir de su agarre mortal, en varios sentidos.

-Awww, Nicochi. Que lastima que me tenga que ir, porque si no, te recompensaría por tus tiernas palabras~ – me dice con un tono travieso y de seguro con un guiño.

-Aghh, suéltame, Nozomi. No puedo respirar.

Después de reírse y apretarme más fuerte, me suelta alejándose un paso.

-V-Vete antes de que se te haga más tarde. – le digo abriendo la puerta. Su sonrisa no dejaba de crecer por mis reacciones, cosa que me molestaba y me alegraba a la vez.

-Bien, me voy yendo Nicochi… – me tira un beso a la vez que me guiña, haciéndome ruborizar. – Te amo.

\- Yo igual Nozomi.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Claro.

Con esa palabra cierro la puerta para luego apoyarme en ella y suspirar. Regreso al comedor viendo el desorden de mis cosas, ya que no estaba mucho en mi hogar debido a mi carrera no podía ocuparme del desorden. Pero hoy era mi día libre y faltaba unas horas antes de comenzar mi plan, así que podía limpiar mientras tanto.

-Bien! Manos a la obra. – dije entusiasta sin saber que pronto recibiría una llamada que alteraría mis planes y mi feliz día.

-¡Maldita sea! Es tarde…. ¿Por qué justo hoy tenían que informarme? Te maldigo, Taiki-san. – dije agitada insultando a mi manager, mientras descansaba en un banco de una plaza recuperando el aire después de haber corrido por un buen rato. Venia de la empresa de donde trabajo por una repentina reunión del equipo junto al director, informando los progresos de mi carrera y las futuras funciones o conciertos.

Mientras mi respiración comenzaba a normalizarse miraba el cielo despejado recibiendo a gusto la cálida y a la vez refrescante brisa de la primavera acariciando mi rostro sudoroso. Cada segundo me encontraba más irritada. Esta reunión había alterado mis planes que tenía para Nozomi.

Volví a correr hasta visualizar la universidad a los lejos, iba reduciendo la velocidad hasta frenar toda mi marcha en la entrada del lugar. Una vez que volví a regular mi respiración cruce la entrada de la universidad Y a paso lento comencé a buscar a Nozomi.

-a estas horas su última clase ya habrá terminado.- me dije a lo bajo mirando a los estudiantes salir del campus.-Maldición espero que ya no se haya ido... sino mi planes estarían arruinado.

Mi humor estaba decayendo ante la idea de no poder cumplir la primera etapa de mi plan que consistía en buscar a Nozomi de su trabajo. Siempre lo quise hacer pero debido a mi carrera sería arriesgado que me vieran, la prensa estaría como loco y llenos de preguntas. Además de que arrastraría a Nozomi frente a las cámaras y eso es lo que menos quiero.

-¿Dónde estás, Nozomi? - emprendí a buscar por los alrededores - ugh, este lugar es enorme.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde mi búsqueda y mis esperanzas estaban disminuyendo, no podía dejar de maldecir a mi manager por haberme arrastrado a esa reunión y por ende llegar tarde a la universidad. Me estaba por rendir e ir a la casa de Nozomi un poco frustrada por no haber podido darle esta sorpresa, sé que uno de sus deseos es que yo la vaya a buscar y que la espere para ir a una cita. Aunque me dijera que no era la gran cosa esto, sabía que era algo muy significativo para ella y yo como buena novia se lo iba a cumplir o eso era lo que quería.

Cerca de la entrada del edificio empecé a escuchar unas voces y una me era muy conocida para mí, por lo que frene de golpe y a lo lejos pude divisar una cabellera violeta. De apoco me fui acercando. Mi corazón no paraba de acelerarse con cada paso que daba hasta de se detuvo de pronto cuando vi a mi linda novia estar en el medio de un grupo de universitario, estaba tan concentrada en Nozomi que no note su alrededor. La podía ver sonriendo pero sabía perfectamente que quería esconder su nerviosismo con aquel gesto, sentía su incomodidad a lo lejos y sus mejillas levemente sonrojada. La estaban sofocando y los muy descarados estaban violando su espacio personal y aquello me hacía enojar a más no poder.

-¿Toujo-sensei me das su número? - logre escuchar de uno de los chicos.

-¡Sensei se ve muy linda! - por supuesto.

-¡Nozomi-sama Hágame el washi washi max! - ¡¿Es enserio?!

-¿Toujo-sensei da clases privada? - ¡De ninguna manera!

-Tengamos una cita Toujo-sensei! - ¡ya quisieras!

-Sensei ¿qué le parece, tu y yo en un bar esta noche? - ¡ni en tus sueños!

Cada palabra que escuchaba le tiraban más leña a mi furia, de apoco me acercaba tratando de controlarme y no hacer una escena hasta que vi a uno de los jóvenes acercársele tanto que por poco le daba un beso, sino fuera porque Nozomi le puso las manos en el pecho y lo alejo. Ya no aguantando más aquella escena me acerque rápidamente empujando sin amabilidad alguna a los jóvenes hasta quedar a nada de Nozomi que me miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Aléjense! ¡No ven que la están asfixiando! - hice notar mi enojo con mi tono haciendo que ellos retrocedieran un paso con algo de miedo. Mi mirada fría y mis orbes rubí ayudaban mucho en esto tipo de situaciones aunque mi estatura a veces me jugaba en contra.

-Nicochi...- sin esperar agarre su mano y la saque de aquel grupo que no dejaba de mirarnos confundidos.

-Además, ella es mía - Susurre a lo bajo mientras la miraba de reojo sin dejar de caminar. Sonreí con orgullo cuando la vi sonrojarse.

-Esperen… ¿esa no era Yazawa-san?- Escuche del grupo que dejamos atrás.

-sí, es verdad.

-Maldición ya se dieron cuenta... ¡Corre, Nozomi! - sin esperar su respuesta comenzamos a correr. Al parecer habían un par de admiradores míos entre ese grupo universitario, no soy de ignorar a mis fans pero ese grupo se lo merece por trata de seducir a mi Nozomi.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos corriendo pero mi increíble resistencia ya estaba drenada, ya me dolía respirar y del sudor ni hablemos. Por suerte pudimos perder a aquellos chicos, si es que nos estuvieron siguiendo, y si no era así quedamos como dos locas corriendo de fantasmas.

-¿estas... Bien, Nozomi? - pregunte preocupada entre jadeos mirando al mi alrededor dándome cuenta que estamos en la misma plaza en donde había descansado anteriormente.

-c-creo que si Nicochi... Hace mucho... Que no... Corriéramos tanto... - apenas podía hablar. Tenía todo su rostro rojo de tanto correr. Empecé a mirar de nuevo por todos lados hasta toparme con un kiosco, me levante y fui hacia aquel lugar. - ¿Adónde... vas, Nicochi?

-una botella de agua por favor- le hable al vendedor - gracias. - tome la botella y a trotes volví con Nozomi.

Ya a su lado me senté mirando el cielo, un cielo ya anaranjado.

-Toma, Nozomi. Esto te refrescara. - le ofrecí la bebida sin mirarla. Me acorde de mi comportamiento anterior y me avergoncé un poco.

-Nicochi...Gracias - Me agradece ya con su respiración normalizada

-Lamento hacerte correr tanto y haber actuado así. N-No pude evitarlo. - sentí una mano acariciar la mía hasta que la agarro firme. Mire la unión de nuestra manos antes de mirarla sorprendida a ella.- ¿N-Nozomi?

-No te disculpes, Nicochi. Me hace feliz que haya actuado así... Aunque podías haber controlado un poco tus celos. Sí que los asustaste a mis pobres estudiantes.- me dice riéndose.

Ah! Es tan linda cuando se ríe... ¡Espera!

-¡¿Pobres?! - le cuestione frunciendo el ceño. - de pobre no tienen nada, sino fuera por mi quien sabe lo que te abrían echo, Nozomi. No entiendo porque no los alejaste si te incomodaban tanto. - De verdad que me había hecho enojar.

-Ara~ solo bromeo, Nicochi. Pero la verdad es que me asuste un poco... Gracias, Nicochi. No sé qué hubiera hecho sino aparecías. - me dijo con un poco de vergüenza mientras acariciaba mi mano con su pulgar.

-Y-Yo...-su declaración me tomo por sorpresa. Causando una repentina aceleración en mi pulso.- Bu-Bueno creo que no se podía hacer nada. Agradece que tengas una caballerosa novia.

-sí, los dioses sí que me bendicieron con tu presencia Nicochi. Te amo - me beso la mano provocándome un rubor más grande.

Mire a los lados para saber si no había nadie o un paparazzi que nos pudiera fotografiar causando un escándalo. Pero como no había nadie solo suspire en alivio para luego mirarla y devolverle el beso, pero en lugar de su mano se lo di en la mejilla.

-Creo que por esta vez no me voy a enojar contigo, Nozomi. Y perdonare tu imprudencia y los de tus estudiantes... Pero solo por esta vez. Para la próxima te dejare sin estudiantes ¿Esta claro?- La solté y me cruce de brazos.

-Jajaja, como digas, Nicochi~. Mis estudiantes estarán agradecidos – me responde en forma de burla. – ¡Oh, cierto!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?

-Nicocchi… ¿Por qué estabas en la universidad?

-Oh, eso… bueno, es más que obvio que fui a buscarte. – le respondí de forma automática.

\- ¿Y… se puede saber el motivo, Nicochi? – pregunto sin dejar de mirarme.

-¡Ah! E-esto… - los nervios se apoderaron de mi cuerpo. Es increíble como el ambiente puede cambiar rotundamente con una simple pregunta. – ¡Una cita! Vine a buscarte para una cita, Nozomi. Deberías agradecer que la gran idol Nico usa su día libre para ir a una cita contigo.

-Nicochi…

-¡H-Huh! Mira la hora, Nozomi. Se nos hace tarde, así que vámonos. – trate de no sonar nerviosa pero fracase como nunca. Emprendí a caminar esperando que me siguiera, cosa que no ocurrió. Solo conseguí que me agarrara de la muñeca.

-Nicochi, dime porque actúas tan raro. – fue más una orden que una pregunta. – no nos moveremos hasta que me lo digas.

-N-Nose de que hablas Nozomi – "¡vamos!, ¡No de nuevo!".

-Vamos Nicochi~ dile a tu linda Nozomi ¿qué ocurre? – me dijo en un tono 'Amable' junto a una 'tranquilizadora' sonrisa.

-N-Nico no actúa rara… - durante mis palabras trataba de liberarme.

-Mmm… estabas muy cariñosa esta mañana. Sin decir, lo de anoche. – por el agarre de mi muñeca me tiro hacia atrás, juntando nuestros cuerpos, para terminar abrazándome por la cintura. –Además, las cartas me dijeron que hoy habrá un gran cambio.

-Tus cartas están lo… - me calle al sentir las manos de Nozomi subir hasta quedar cerca de mi pecho, dándome un clara advertencia. – D-Digo… ummm…

-¿Si, Nicochi? – insistió mientras besaba mi oreja haciéndome temblar.

"Maldición… mejor será preguntarle de una vez. Si seguimos así alguien nos podrá fotografiar." Suspiro al darme cuenta que no tenía escapatoria de esta situación.

-Está bien... – agarre sus brazos y con delicadeza me salgo de su abrazo, dando un paso adelante y luego voltearme quedando frente a ella. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse ante su mirada curiosa. – Veras Nozomi, y-yo quería preguntarte si querías v…

-¿Qué es esto, Nicochi? – me interrumpe antes de agarrar una cajita negra del suelo para luego abrirlo. Sus ojos se amplían al ver el contenido y yo me paralizo antes los hechos. – E-Esto es…

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¿Es una broma?" pienso irritada al ver que Nozomi tenía mi regalo sorpresa en sus manos. Al parecer en el forcejeo anterior se me había caído.

-¡Oh vamos, Nozomi! – le reclamo.

-¿Eh? – se asusta ante mi grito.

-Primero Taiki-san que me hace correr, arruinando por completo mi aspecto. Segundo, tus alborotados estudiantes que me fastidiaron la sorpresa. Tercero estas tú, Nozomi, que me haces perder la reserva de una cena romántica en donde te haría una pregunta muy importante. Y ahora que me había resignado a aquel brillante plan súper romántico, para al menos hacer una increíble escena en donde sacaría ese estuche y te haría la gran pregunta bajo este lindo atardecer… - le dije señalando el cielo - ¡pero no! ni siquiera eso me dejaste hacer debido a mi pésima suerte y el que hayas abierto mi regalo. – termine mientras me cruzaba de brazos y la miraba frustrada, enojada, irritada y completamente triste por mi fracasado plan.

Nozomi me miraba sorprendida ante mis palabras. Pero luego baja la cabeza mirando al suelo. De la nada comienza a reírse – Pffff, jajajaja…

-O-Oye no te rías, Nozomi. –le recrimine molesta.

-L-Lo siento, Nicochi… es que es muy gracioso. – me responde con dificultad mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-¡No, no lo es! Esto es serio. – un puchero se formó en mi cara.

-Tienes razón, Nicochi. – me dice enderezándose mostrándome sus ojos vidriosos, estaba por llorar. – por eso quiero que me lo preguntes como se debe. – me entrega el estuche con una sonrisa.

-B-Bien… creo que esto no se podía evitar, de todas formas. – cierro mis ojos y suspiro. Me acerco un poco más para abrir el estuche y mis ojos, topándome con sus hermosos orbes turquesas. ¡Era ahora o nunca! – Nozomi… ¿aceptarías el gran honor de vivir con la idol número uno del universo? – pregunte sintiendo mi pulso ir a mil por segundos y mis manos sudadas.

Ante que me diera cuenta las lágrimas ya estaban fluyendo de sus ojos. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas, sus manos escondida tras su espalda y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios demostrando pura felicidad me contesto…

-No.

-…

-….

-¿Eh?

.

.

.

1 semana después.

-¡Maldita sea, Nozomi! Sí que eres una idiota…

-Ara… ¿y eso porque, Nicochi? – me pregunta, moviendo unas cajas.

-¿Cómo 'porque'? es obvio que fue por jugar con mi corazón. – le regañe mientras dejaba una caja en el suelo para luego limpiarme el sudor de la frente.

-Aun sigues molesta por esa broma. Una broma muy obvia.

-¡por supuesto! Me diste el susto de la vida. En primer lugar ¡¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?!

-Ara~ eso fue porque te veías tan nerviosa e insegura, no pude contener mi impulso bromista. Además, era muy tierna tu cara de shock total, Nicochi.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de furia por sus estúpidas palabras. – E-Eres una…

-Hyaaa~ Nicochi da miedo~ - grito con diversión mientras comenzaba a correr escapando de mí.

-¡Ven aquí, Nozomi! Ya verás cuando te atrape. – emprendí a perseguirla.

-Kyaaa~ La gran idol Nico-Nii me quiere dar duro~

-¡Ca-Cállate pervertida! – le grite avergonzada.

Y así nos pasamos corriendo toda la tarde hasta no poder más, esquivando apenas las cajas de mudanza. A pesar de estar enojada no podía evitar sonreír como idiota mientras perseguía al amor de mi vida, ya que a partir de hoy oficialmente paso de ser mi departamento, a ser nuestro departamento.

Hoy comenzaba una nueva etapa en mi vida junto a mi pervertida novia, Nozomi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **UmiEli**_

-Recuerda que hoy debes llegar temprano al estudio.

-Losé.

-¿Tienes tu atuendo listo?

-Si.

-¿Tu credencial lista?

-Si.

-¿Y tu…?

-¡Si Umi tengo todo listo! –interrumpió la rubia- No soy una niña.

-P..Perdón –la arquera bajó su mirada afligida desviándola a sus dedos que jugaban nerviosa en su regazo-.

-Aahh Umi –Suspiró la rusa y se sentó al lado de la mujer- Perdón por hablarte de esa manera, estoy algo nerviosa –puso su mano sobre las de la peliazul apretándolas un poco-.

-L..Lo harás bien, eres una buena bailarina Eli –Esta vez fue el turno de la peliazul suspirar, Eli solo puso una sonrisa amable en su rostro mirando a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado-.

-Nee Umi.

-¿Si? –Umi miró a su linda rubia tratando de controlar sus notorios nervios-.

-¿Irás hoy? –miró algo asustada a su novia, mientras que la escritora sólo soltó una pequeña risa y llevó su mano a la mejilla de su novia-.

-Yo estaré en primera fila aplaudiéndote –le sonrió siguiendo la caricia en el rostro de la rubia quien había cerrado los ojos dejándose llevar por la mano de Umi-.

-Lamento mucho no poder ir hoy a tu firma de libros –abrió los ojos y de inmediato Umi dejó de acariciar su mejilla y desvió su mirada soltando un pequeño gruñido-.

-Ya hablamos de esto Eli. No es importante.

-¡Claro que lo es Umi! ¡Siempre te he acompañado a la firma de tus libros! –la rubia hizo un puchero mirando a su novia-.

-Y estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero hoy ha llegado tu momento –sonrió algo forzada, Umi realmente quería que Eli la acompañara, pero sabe que no debe ser egoísta y decirle a la rusa que falte a su gran noche por una de las tantas tardes que ha tenido ella-.

-De verdad me he ganado la lotería contigo –tomo entre sus manos las de la ojiambar-.

-Y..Yo me he ga…ganado la lotería contigo Eli –dijo ruborizada y llena de vergüenza-.

-¡Vamos Umi! Tienes 25 años y sigues sonrojándote como en preparatoria –se burló-.

-Tienes 26 años y te has vuelto algo irresponsable, no eres quién para criticar –le dio un golpe en su nariz causando que Eli frunciera el su ceño-.

-No confundas el ser más relajada con la irresponsabilidad.

-Solo bromeo –golpeo suavemente el hombro de la Ojicelente-.

PoV Eli.

Estaba nerviosa, era mi debut como bailarina profesional de Ballet. La obra que interpretaría era 'El lago de los cisnes' del ruso Lebedínoye óziero. Para mí es un honor bailar la obra de un tan reconocido compatriota.

Nos juntamos con los bailarines para dedicarnos unas palabras antes de salir a escena.

-Bien. Como saben hoy es el debut de 3 bailarines nuevos en nuestro elenco, les deseamos la mayor suerte sobre el escenario. Hemos trabajado duro para esto y sé que lograremos nuestro cometido con Éxito. Así que Ayase-san, Soudou-san y Funami-san les deseo el mayor éxito.

-Gracias –dijimos las tres sonriéndole al director. Luego de eso se dijeron unas palabras más y nos dirigimos al costado del escenario donde la Música empezó a sonar.

Los bailarines pasaban y pasaban al ritmo y turno de la obra. Hasta que llegó el momento de mi solo donde tendría que saltar y dar un par de giros.

Entré dando dos saltos para terminar en Croise Devant, con éxito lo logre y pegué una vista rápida al público quién aplaudía. Pero… ¿Dónde está Umi?

Trate de restarle importancia al hecho de que no vi a Umi en primera fila como ella prometió y comencé a dar suaves giros en Arabsque.

Mi tiempo en el escenario sola acabo y comenzaron a entrar bailarines dando de todo tipos de pasos de Ballet, entre ellos entro mi pareja Toshio-kun quién se posiciono detrás de mí y me levantó en sus brazos tomando mi cadera y dando giros mientras yo mantenía rígidos mis brazos en forma de o hacia arriba.

Así el baile continuo y aun sin ver a Umi en el público

.

.

-¡Eli-chan estuviste increíble! –me animaba Honoka quién se acercaba a mí con las demás chicas menos Kotori, Maki y ella-.

-Gracias Honoka… Por cierto ¿dónde está Umi?

¬-Elichi, ella se sentía mal, incluso ha vomitado antes de empezar la obra así que se ha ido a casa –me dijo en tono preocupado-.

-¡Pero tranquila! Kotori-chan y Maki-chan fueron con ella –dijo Hanayo tratando de calmarme, pero estoy segura que mi preocupación se nota a Kilómetros-.

-Gracias por venir chicas, pero yo ahora voy a casa.

-Te acompañaremos –dijo Nico tomando de mi brazo-.

-No es necesario Nico –le dije tratando de zafarme, necesitaba saber que Umi se sentía mejor, sino, iría con ella en mis brazos corriendo a un hospital si es necesario-.

-Eli, somos tus amigas, si una está mal… Todas lo estamos. Así que ve a buscar tus cosas que la Pechugona anda en auto y podrás llegar más rápido.

-Ara, ara. ¿Así que eso es lo que la tablita piensa de mí?

-N-no –dijo Nico asustada tapando lo poco y nada que tenía de pechos yo sólo sonreí internamente e interrumpí antes de que Nozomi atacara a su novia.

-Iré por mis cosas, espérenme aquí, ya vuelvo –dije firmemente, ellas me miraron por un segundo y asintieron, al verlas hacer tal acción salí corriendo a los camarines-.

Me disculpé con el elenco y dirección por no poder quedarme, pero tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer, y eso es ver cómo está Umi.

Al llegar junto a las chicas nos dirigimos al auto de Nozomi. Rin, Honoka y Hanayo se fueron en el auto de la última. Venían justo detrás de nosotras para no perdernos de vista.

Al llegar a casa se encontraban las luces apagadas. Más me preocupe ¿No se supone que estaban Maki y Kotori con ella? ¿Por qué las luces deben estar apagadas si hay más gente en casa? Mire a las chicas por última vez algo asustada y metí la llave donde correspondía abriendo la puerta.

-¡Eli! Llegas antes –me dijo Maki parada en la puerta de mi casa-.

-Umi está enferma, era obvio que vendría antes a casa –le dije haciéndola a un lado, mire por todos lados pero no habían rastros de mi peliazul ni de Kotori- ¿Dónde está Umi?

-Bueno ella está…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritaron unas personas que fácilmente reconocí como Umi, y mi familia. Ella se acercó con una sonrisa a mí y tenía una caja cuadrara de terciopelo azul en sus manos-.

-Felicidades por tu primera obra Eli –me dijo mientras abría la caja y dejaba mostrar un collar plateado con un colgante de una bailarina de ballet, simplemente hermoso, no aguanté más y atraje a mi novia a mis brazos estrujándola suavemente en ellos-.

-¿No se supone que estabas enferma? –le dije en el oído escondiendo mi cara en su cuello disfrutando de su calidez-.

-Se supone, pero llevo días planeando esto con las chicas y tu familia –me aleje un poco de ella aun sin soltarla- Por cierto Eli –la mire fijamente esperando que continuara- E..Estuviste fantástica.

-Pensé que no habías ido –le dije haciendo un puchero-.

-No me lo hubiera perdido por nada –sonrió y junto mi frente con la de ella-.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero no estuve toda la tarde preparando la cena y el lugar en el patio trasero para que ustedes se anden besuqueando –interrumpió mi madre, Umi se separó de mí rápidamente echando humo por las orejas y se fue al patio- Por cierto Elichika felicidades.

-Vaya… con tanta felicitación por el baile terminaré llorando –le dije a mamá sonriéndole-.

-No lo digo por el baile –su mirada se dirigió por donde Umi se había ido y comprendí de inmediato lo que quiso decir-.

-Gracias mamá de verdad soy muy afortunada –desvié mi mirada a mi mano donde estaba el collar que Umi me había regalado-.

-¡Chicas ya está todo listo! ¡Pueden pasar a cenar! –dijo Alisa entrando junto a Kotori a casa- Por cierto One-chan estuviste fantástica, tal y como cuando lo hacías de niña.

-Gracias Alisa.

.

.

-Umi –llamé a mi novia para que se aleje con migo de todo el bullicio de la celebración, ella me siguió a una esquina del patio trasero de casa mientras tenía su copa de champagne en sus manos-.

-¿Qué pasa Eli? -me preguntaba mientras me miraba con sus lindos ojos color ambar-.

-Gracias por lo de hoy Umi, de verdad valoro mucho esta celebración con mi familia, las chicas y especialmente tu –logré sonrojarla con mis palabras mientras que yo trataba de darle esa sonrisa tierna que ella dice que pocas veces le doy-.

-Es.. es lo minimo que pude haber hecho por ti, siempre haces cosas por mi –agacho su mirada avergonzada y yo me atreví a tomar su mano provocando un salto en ella-.

-Eres tan…

-¡Hey, Elicchi!-me interrumpió Nozomi causando un suspiro molestia en mí y en Umi uno tranquilo-.

-¿Qué pasa Nozomi? –me giré para mirarla, ella venía acompañada de Maki-.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó muy inocente-.

-Siempre interrumpes –dijo Maki enrollando su mechón de cabello- Interrumpiste mi relación con Nico-chan y hace un rato nos interrumpiste a Kotori y a mi bailando.

-Vaya… Alguien sigue resentida –se burló Umi causando risas en todos-.

-Me voy –dijo indignada dispuesta a irse pero Nozomi la tomó del brazo impidiendo que se vaya-.

-No Maki. Quédate –le sonrió de manera cómplice, Maki la miro confundida unos segundos para después sonreír también y asintió-.

-¿Qu…qué planean ustedes dos?- dije asustada retrocediendo un par de pasos junto con Umi-.

-V..veré en que puedo ayudar Eli –dijo Umi alejándose rápidamente-.

-Traidora –dije entre dientes y volví a mirar a Nozomi y Maki- ¿Qué quieren de mí?.

-Ara, ara Elicchi parece nerviosa… -dijo Nozomi acercándose a mí-.

-¿Yo? –dije tragando saliva -¡Es de esperarse! ¡Ustedes dos algo traman!.

-Yo no tramo nada… -dijo Maki cruzándose de brazos-.

-¿Nozomi?- pregunté mirándola, ella se encontraba tapando su boca para que no escapara una risa-.

-Maki, es hora –Ella asintió y cada una me tomó de un brazo me arrastraron hacia el interior de la casa-.

Eli Pov end

.

.

.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho Elicchi?- decía Nozomi apoyada en la puerta de la habitación de Eli y Umi-.

-¿Qué traman?

-Nada en especial –respondió Maki-.

-Entonces… ¡¿Por qué me amarraron?!- alzaba la voz moviéndose un poco para tratar de liberarse de la silla-.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy Elicchi?- La pregunta confundió a Eli quién dejo de luchar-.

-El día de mi debut. 3 de Noviembre. Obvio que sé qué día es hoy –se defendió Eli-.

-Me dieron ganas de golpearla Nozomi.

-¿Maki?-preguntó Eli asustada- No golpearías a tu mejor amiga –dijo haciendo un puchero-.

-Si lo haría –afirmó Maki con un rostro neutro-.

-Ya ya… Elichi, piensa más afondo que día es hoy…

-Mmm..

-Sabía que lo olvidaría… Menos mal que siempre estamos para salvarle el trasero –dijo Maki acercándose a una mochila que había sobre la cama y sacó un cuaderno dejándolo en las piernas de Eli para que lo lea-.

-¿Esto es… una canción?- preguntó confundida-.

-No. Es una propaganda de chocolates, Idiota.

-Ya Maki-chan, deja de tratarla así –dijo Nozomi riendo-.

-¿Ves, Nozomi? Aun no se da cuenta que es lo que se olvida. Iré al auto a buscar la guitarra ya vuelvo. Si viene Kotori díganle que me espere –dijo Maki saliendo de la habitación-.

-Pobre de Umi-chan tener una novia tan densa y olvidadiza –negó Nozomi bajando su mirada-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Eli estaba muy perdida en la conversación-.

-Para que veas cuanto te quiero te diré que es lo que olvidaste –Eli asintió y Nozomi se acercó a su oído susurrándole-.

-¡No es posible!-exclamó la rubia muy pálida -¡¿Cómo es posible que olvidara eso tan importante?!

-Ni yo sé cómo es posible –soltó una pequeña risa- Pero como dice Maki-chan: Aquí estamos nosotras para salvarte el trasero.

-Ya volví –una pelirroja entrada con la guitarra en su mano- ¿La idiota ya se dio cuenta?

-Nop. Tuve que decirlo.

-Está bien Eli. Te soltaremos y comenzaremos a ensayar la canción que Tu quisiste que compusiéramos para hoy.

-¿Yo?- preguntó.

-Te pondré esta guitarra de sombrero maldita idiota.

-Esa forma tan cariñosa de Maki me encanta –dijo Nozomi desatando a Eli-.

-Estaba tan preocupada de mi Debut que lo olvide.

-Tranquila. Para eso estamos Nozomi y yo –sonrió Maki- Bien, ensayemos. Debes aprenderte la canción.

.

.

-¿Han visto a Eli?- preguntó Umi a Alisa y a su mamá pero ellas negaron.

-Y Nozomi corrió donde él estaba y con su cartera le partió…

-Perdón por interrumpir –decía Umi sería-.

-Umi-chan, estaba muy buena la historia de Nico-chan nya –dijo Rin bajando su mirada-.

-¿Qué sucede Umi-chan?- preguntó Hanayo-.

-¿Han visto a Eli, Nozomi y Maki?

-No. Nozomi hace un rato dijo que iría a conversar con Eli. Pero luego de eso no supe más de ella- respondió Nico-.

-Ya veo… Perdón por interrumpir.

-¡Umi-chan! –la llamó la peligris.

-Kotori ¿Has visto a…

-Ven. Eli-chan tiene algo que decirte –me tomó la muñeca y la llevo al interior de la casa, exactamente al living donde Eli estaba de pie mirando fijamente a Umi. Maki estaba sentada en el sillón con una guitarra entre sus brazos-.

-Feliz 4 años de novias Umi –sonrió Eli mirando a la peliazul-.

Todos los que estaban invitados a la cena se aglomeraron en el living de una manera en la que Eli y Umi quedaran frente a frente pero a una distancia de un par de metros.

La rusa miro a Maki y está asintió marcando el tiempo con el cuerpo de la guitarra y comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta.

 ** _Quiero bailar..._**

 ** _Como si nadie estuviese mirándome._**

 ** _Quiero amar..._**

 ** _como si fuera la única cosa que sé._**

 ** _Quiero reír..._**

 ** _desde el fondo de mi corazón._**

 ** _Quiero Cantar..._**

 ** _como cada nota y palabras son para ti._**

Cantaba la rubia mirando fijamente a su novia. Esta sólo miraba también a su hermosa rusa con su cuerpo realmente tenso. No sabía cómo reaccionar al canto de su Eli.

 ** _¿Es Suficiente?_**

 ** _Quiero decírtelo y esta es la única forma que conozco..._**

 ** _Y espero que algún día aprendas las palabras y digas.._**

 ** _Que finalmente vez lo que yo veo..._**

 ** _Otra canción para ti, sobre tu amor..._**

 ** _Porque te encanta el Yo, lleno de defectos,_**

 ** _Deseo que pudieras verlo desde este punto de vista,_**

 ** _porque todo alrededor de ti es un poco más brillante con tu amor._**

Al fin la rubía se atrevió a tomar la mano de su novia pegándola a ella. Rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y la peliazul se tomó del cuello de Eli acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de esta. Ambas comenzaron a bailar lento y sincronizado. Al ritmo de la canción que tocaba Maki con la guitarra.

 _ **Quiero bailar...**_

 _ **Toda la noche contigo Quiero amar...**_

 _ **porque me enseñaste a hacerlo Quiero reír...**_

 _ **por todas tus lagrimas lejos Quiero cantar...**_

 _ **por que cada nota y palabra es solo para ti**_

 _ **Espero sea suficiente**_

 _ **Quiero dedicártelo de la única forma que conozco...**_

 _ **Y espero que algún día aprendas las palabras y digas...**_

 _ **Que finalmente ves cómo me siento...**_

 _ **Otra canción para ti, sobre tu amor...**_

 _ **Porque te encanta el Yo, lleno de defectos,**_

 _ **Deseo que pudieras verlo desde este punto de vista,**_

 _ **porque todo alrededor de ti es un poco más brillante con tu amor.**_

El romance se había propagado por toda la habitación, ya cada una había sacado a su pareja bailar. Nozomi prácticamente arrastró a Nico a bailar con ella, esta forcejeo al principio pero terminó accediendo. Rin y Hanayo, esa pareja tan tierna tenía su modo único de bailar. Maki se había puesto de pie sin dejar de tocar y llamó a Kotori, quién se puso a su lado y puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja y su otra mano en la cintura de esta moviéndose de una manera lenta y cuidadosa para no molestar a Maki. Honoka bailaba con Tsubasa. Yukiho y Alisa bailaban juntas como buenas amigas que son. Y los padres de Eli bailaban de una manera lenta tomando sus cuerpos y sus manos al mismo tiempo susurrándose cosas en el odio. Simplemente un momento mágico para todas.

 ** _No hay un día en que no piense..._**

 ** _Sobre ti y el amor que me has dado._**

 ** _Deseo que pudieras verlo desde este punto de vista,_**

 ** _porque todo alrededor de ti es un poco más brillante con tu amor._**

 ** _La vida es mucho mejor con tu amor._**

Maki tomó poder de la última parte de la canción candándola ella misma. Debía sacar provecho del todo el trabajo detrás de esa canción y dedicarle a su novia. Quién se sorprendió mucho por el pequeño detalle. Tanto que al terminar la canción simplemente le dio un beso tierno en sus labios y le susurró un Te amo.

Mientras que Umi y Eli seguían abrazadas sin separarse disfrutando de la calidez que emanaba cada una.

.

.

-Espero que te haya gustado la canción Umi- dijo la rusa en tono tímido mientras miraba a su amada quién terminaba de ponerse la pijama-.

-¿Bromeas? Me encantó –le sonrió y se acostó al lado de su linda ojiazul acomodándose en su pecho-.

-Fue un buen día hoy.

-Uno de los mejores.

-Nee Umi.

-¿Si, Eli? –levantó su mirada encontrándose con unos muy brillantes ojos celestes que la miraban con todo amor posible que existe en el mundo-.

-Te amo, feliz cuatro años –dicho esto tomo su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un suave y delicado beso nocturno-.

.

.

Canción: Notes and Words – One Ok Rock / ju


End file.
